Hand-held articles, such as knives, hammers, or other tools, typically include a working portion (e.g. a blade) and a handle portion that is adapted to be gripped by the hand of a user so that the working portion can be manipulated. One problem associated with such articles is that slippage of the article can occur when excessive force is applied by the user to the article or when the user's grip on a portion of the article, such as the handle, loosens. Such slippage can seriously injure the user or others in the vicinity of the user. Some hand-held articles are adapted to reduce slippage in one direction or have a uniform surface pattern to reduce slippage equally in all directions without consideration of the direction of applied force. However, some designs are not well suited to adequately reduce slippage in multiple directions, e.g., both the forward and backward directions.